


Mystery Date

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with Hotch's attitude in the office, Rossi decides to make it his resolution to find Hotch a date with the help of Prentiss. Written for the CCOAC New Year's Resolution Challenge. One-Shot. Thanks to PancakesAndSunshine for name help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Date

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is my first time writing for Rossi and Prentiss as a main pairing so please go easy on me! This has been written for the CCOAC The New Year's Resolution Challenge. My pairing was Rossi/Prentiss and my resolution was "to get Hotch a date."
> 
> Special thanks to PancakesAndSunshine for the help with all the names as I was feeling very uninspired on names. I tossed you a little shout-out in here I hope you enjoy.

"I don't care! Just do it better!" Hotch shouted before storming off leaving a stunned Emily Prentiss in his wake.

"What was that all about?" Morgan asked as he and Rossi walked over to her.

"Apparently, he didn't appreciate the phone call he received from that sheriff in Poughkeepsie over the file I sent him."

Morgan frowned. "The one you had me review?" He sighed as she nodded. "The one where it was clear that it was kids vandalizing buildings and not a satanic cult?"

Prentiss turned to Rossi. "Can't you do something about him?"

"Me? What do you think I can do?" Rossi protested.

"You're his best friend," Reid piped up from his desk. He had been observing the conversation. "That inherently means you have some influence over him."

Rossi scoffed. "You, too, Reid?"

"He yelled at me yesterday," Reid mumbled, his eyes focused on the floor.

"Yeah, he's been in a bit of a mood since that date with that Beth didn't work out," Rossi agreed. "You know what? It's a new year. That means new resolutions."

Prentiss made a face. "It's almost February."

Rossi sighed. "Do you want my help or not?" He waited until they all agreed to continue. "Well, then, I am making my New Year's resolution to find Hotch a date."

"Good luck with that," JJ sneered, strolling into the conversation with Garcia at her side.

"Weren't you the one who encouraged the Beth date in the first place?" Garcia questioned.

Rossi ignored them both. "I'm going to need some help. He's not going to go for anyone I know so I want each of you to find a girl you think Hotch would like."

"How are you going to get Hotch to agree to five dates?" Morgan chuckled. "It took him how long to agree on a date at all?"

"No. I'm going to screen all of the applicants first."

"Applicants?" Prentiss and JJ said in unison, sharing an amused look.

Rossi let out a threatening growl. "Are you going to help me or are you just going to make your little jokes? Maybe you like angry Hotch breathing down your necks?"

"Okay, okay," Prentiss acquiesced. "Tell you what, how about I help you screen the applicants? It's not like I have a wide selection of friends anymore anyway."

"Sounds great. Everyone else, I want your names in a week. Emily, you and I are going to need to meet up this week for questions and places to take these people."

Prentiss nodded before her eyes grew wide as Hotch left his office, fire in eyes. The entire group took one look at him before scattering to their respective desks. The playful banter would have to save for another day.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Do you really think Reid's choice was the best first idea?" Prentiss asked Rossi as they sat in the Greek restaurant waiting for Reid and his choice to arrive.

"Probably not." Rossi took a sip of his wine, "but I figured it was best to get the worst one out of the way first."

Prentiss laughed. "Have you also forgotten that you asked Garcia to find someone?"

"That's why we're doing hers in two days." Rossi let his eyes rove over the green dress that Prentiss was wearing. "You look nice, by the way. That's a bit more of a girlie dress than I would expect from you."

"Thanks, I think," she replied, her cheeks tinging pink. "Oh, look, there's Reid."

Rossi turned his attention from Prentiss to the front of the restaurant. Reid, dressed in slacks and a red sweater vest, was leading a woman a bit older than Rossi's age. Her brown hair was in a bun and she wore a small smile on her slightly wrinkled face. Rossi stood as the approached the table.

"Dave Rossi, Emily Prentiss, this is my neighbor, Mrs. Wilson," Reid introduced.

Mrs. Wilson smiled indulgently at Reid. "Debra, please. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So, what do you do, Debra?" Rossi asked once that had all taken a seat.

"I was a homemaker for many years, until my dear Artie passed on. Now, I spend my time baby-sitting my grandchildren and doing crafts for art shows," Debra replied.

Prentiss hid a grin when she felt Rossi tap her foot. "How many grandchildren do you have?"

"Four, so far, and a fifth on the way. I have three sons. They're all fine men." She patted Reid's cheek. "Spencer, here, reminds me of my oldest. He was always interested in books, too."

They continued to make small talk until dinnertime, mostly revolving around Debra's grandchildren. She was proud of each them, though her favorite appeared to be the oldest: an eight-year-old named Madison. Reid excused himself after dinner leaving Prentiss and Rossi alone with Debra.

"Can I ask you, Debra, do you know why you're here?" Rossi inquired.

Debra tittered. "Yes. Spencer told me that you're looking for a date for your boss. He was so excited to ask that I didn't have the heart to tell him no." She leaned forward. "Look, I know I'm not what you expected and trust me, you won't insult me when tell him no. I figured if nothing else, I would get to spend a lovely evening on the town."

"Debra, you're a peach," Rossi told her. She winked at him before sitting up, suddenly when Reid returned to the table.

"Did I miss anything?" Reid asked as he sat down.

Debra patted his hand. "No, dear. I was just getting to tell them about Lydia, the young lady who lives next to me. She's been asking about you."

"She... has?" Reid's eyes darted nervously from Rossi to Prentiss, but he found only encouragement there.

"Oh, yes. You should really let me invite you both over for tea sometime." Debra's eyes sparkled.

"So, that was interesting," Rossi said to Prentiss as they walked towards the car after dinner.

Prentiss' laughter filled the cold air. "Poor Reid. He really did try so hard." She stopped at the passenger side door. "Hey, you feel like grabbing a drink somewhere?"

"Emily Prentiss, are you propositioning me?"

"Wha- Uh- Why- No!" Prentiss spit out. She put her hand on her hip when she saw the devious twinkle in his eye. "You're a jerk."

Rossi held in hands up in apology. "I'm sorry. I would love to go grab a drink with you."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"These are nice," Rossi commented, fingering the blue diamond earrings on Prentiss ear. He watched as a blush crept up her neck, pleased that his touch caused that reaction.

"Thank you," Prentiss muttered. "They were a gift from my mother."

Rossi removed his hand from her. "How are things with your mother since you've been back?"

Prentiss studied him for a moment, gauging his level of sincerity. "Better than I expected, actually. I thought she'd be pissed, but mostly she's insulted that we didn't use her connections to hid me in Europe."

"Well, your mother always was an interesting lady."

"You know my mother?" Prentiss looked at him sharply.

Rossi shrugged, taking a sip of wine. "We've met up in a few circles."

Prentiss picked up the menu for the Italian restaurant they were currently sitting in, pondering that news. They were waiting for Garcia and her choice to arrive. "So, have you been here before?"

"No, but it was highly recommended by my publicist. Or was it my lawyer? I know. It was my lawyer's publicist." Rossi paused when he noticed Prentiss staring at him, amused. "Anyway, it was recommended."

"I'm sure it was." She looked onto his gaze and Rossi found himself unable to look away until the sharp shrill of Garcia's voice rang out, announcing her arrival. Rossi and Prentiss turned from each other to see Garcia's offering. Standing before them with a smirk on her face while she chewed gum was a young woman in her mid-twenties. She was wearing a blue plaid miniskirt and black t-shirt. Her lipstick and highlights matched the blue in the skirt. She wore chains around her waist, her wrists, and her neck.

Prentiss reached down and squeezed Rossi's knee, her nails pushing into his skin, to stop them both from laughing. "Hi, Penelope."

"David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, I'd like you to meet my friend, Echo," Garcia introduced, sitting down.

"Pleasure, I'm sure," Echo said, cracking her gum. They awkwardly sat staring at each for several minutes trying to come up with something to say. Echo spoke up first. "So, like, how many dead bodies have you seen?"

Prentiss and Rossi exchanged glances before he answered, "A few."

"So, like, what was the worst one? Was it really bloody? I bet it was. Have you ever seen anyone decapitated? How about with their insides all pulled out?"

"We can't really discuss our cases," Prentiss stalled, making a mental note to avoid the spaghetti.

Echo let out a long breath. "Oh." She tapped her fingers on the table for awhile. "I'm going to use the restroom."

"Seriously, Garcia?" Prentiss exclaimed, unable to completely hide the entertainment in her voice.

"I'm sorry!" Garcia cried. "Everyone I know is either from a support group and I can't ask them or ran as soon as I mentioned he was in the FBI. She was the only one that agreed to come."

Rossi raised his glass to her. "I like her."

"You like her legs," Prentiss countered.

"Jealous?"

Prentiss nodded. "Yeah! Have you seen her legs?"

"Uh, Penelope?" Echo said, walking back to the table. "I, uh, got a phone call from, uh, a friend who, uh, needs me. I'm going to head if it's okay."

"Of course, sweetie," Garcia answered, jumping up from the table. "I hope your friend's okay. I'll give you a ride." Garcia waved almost apologetically as she followed behind Echo.

Rossi and Prentiss took a look at each other before busting up with laughter. They calmed only when the waiter came to attempt to take their order. When he walked away unsuccessful, Prentiss realized she still had her hand on Rossi's knee and quickly pulled it back to her lap.

"I'm actually stunned into wordlessness," Prentiss claimed.

Rossi nodded. "Well, there's always Morgan's date tomorrow." He slid his eyes over to hers before the laughing started all over again.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Um, Dave?" Prentiss sighed, impatiently.

"Yeah, Emily?"

Prentiss crossed her arms. "My eyes are up here."

Rossi grimaced. "Sorry. It's just- that dress is really amazing on you."

"Thanks, I think." Prentiss groaned suddenly. "Please tell me he didn't."

"What?" Rossi asked, tearing his eyes from her chest once again to follow her gaze. He found Morgan walking towards them with a beautiful young woman who was half hanging off of him. "Oh, wow."

Prentiss glared at him before taking in the woman that Morgan had brought. She was tall with dark eyes and caramel skin. Her hair was short and curly and her features striking. Prentiss was sure that she could be a model if she already wasn't.

"Dave, Emily, this is Megan Dazous," Morgan introduced. He and Megan sat at the table. "Megan is an old friend of mine from Chicago. She just moved to the area."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Megan said, shaking both of their hands. "Derek's told me about what you do. It's fascinating, but I'm sure you're told that all the time."

Prentiss nodded. "And what is it that you do, Megan?"

"I'm an elementary school teacher. Derek says your boss has a six-year-old son, correct?" She waited for Rossi to nod before continuing. "I teach second grade so he's not that far off from my kids."

Megan charmed both Prentiss and Rossi throughout the rest of dinner. She was funny, sweet, and intelligent. They were sure that Hotch would love her if not for one little hitch: she was completely and totally hung-up on Derek Morgan.

"So, what do you think?" Morgan asked them during coffee when Megan had excused herself to go to the ladies' room.

"She's wonderful," Prentiss answered after exchanging looks with Rossi. "And she has a big crush on you."

Morgan looked at them both in surprise. "You think?"

"Derek, she hasn't stopped touching you since you walked into the restaurant. She's a lovely lady, just not a lovely lady for Hotch," Rossi explained.

Morgan frowned, but didn't look all that put out. His smile widened when Megan returned to the table, making their excuses to leave not long afterward. Prentiss waited until she saw Morgan's car drive by before sitting back in her chair with a grouse.

"This is impossible," she grumbled.

Rossi folded his hands over his stomach, a smirk on his face. "Maybe we should sign him up for online dating."

"Maybe. We still have JJ's choice in a few days." She sat back up and looked sideways at Rossi. "You wanna go see a movie or something?"

"Really?"

Prentiss shifted, uncomfortably. "It's still early and you've actually been pretty good company."

Rossi's smirk deepened. "You haven't been so bad yourself, but instead of a movie, I happen to know of a little jazz club not far from here. The atmosphere can't be beat. What do you say?"

"Sounds great."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"So, why did you save JJ for last?"

"I figured outside of me, she's the person that most knows Hotch. They've spent a lot of time together at the BAU when she was the liaison. She'll pick a good one. She has to; my next choice is Mrs. Wilson."

Prentiss laughed. "We'll find out now. I think that's JJ walking in."

Rossi turned to the front of the restaurant to the blond profiler coming towards them. Her hair was in loose curls which matched the flow bright red dress. She walked in confidently, mesmerizing several patrons with her red painted lips. She paused halfway to their table and turned around, her hand outstretched.

Rossi gasped as Hotch appeared before his eyes. "What is he doing here?"

"It looks like he's here with JJ," Prentiss muttered, chuckling internally as Rossi's eyes grew wide watching Hotch grab JJ's hand and interlink their fingers.

"What-" Rossi was cut off by JJ and Hotch reaching their table, smiles plastered on both their faces.

JJ exchanged looks with Prentiss before speaking. "So, I didn't really find a date for Hotch because Hotch doesn't really need a date."

"We've been seeing each other for about a month," Hotch picked up. "The reason the Beth date didn't go so well is because there never was a Beth date. JJ came to me and asked me not to go on it. I couldn't turn her down. I think it's going pretty well."

"I think so, too," Prentiss agreed.

Rossi turned to her. "You knew about this?" He rubbed his face when she nodded. He looked back at Hotch. "Then, what's with the crappy attitude lately?"

"It's all been an act," JJ told him.

"But why?"

JJ glanced at Hotch and then Prentiss. She grinned mischievously. "We're going to let Emily explain that to you. We'll see you guys at work on Monday."

JJ and Hotch waved good-bye before quickly departing from the restaurant. Rossi peered at Prentiss, who had her eyes closed. "Emily, you want to explain all this? Was this some sort of practical joke?"

"No!" Prentiss nearly shouted, her eyes flying open. She played absently with the fork in front of her. "When I was in Europe, I had a lot of time to think. The sights getting boring after awhile and it's not like I could afford to settle in one place for too long or else someone might recognize me."

"What did you think about?" Rossi asked her, genuinely curious. She had rarely spoken about her time away from them.

Prentiss bit her bottom lip. "My family, my life, my friends... you."

"Me?" Rossi's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I realized that over the last couple of years that you were a major reason that I got up in the morning. I realized that I felt safe to share most of my secrets with you and no one else. It seems like all of my emotional epiphanies have been with you lately."

Rossi ducked his head. "Mine, too."

"I thought about how much I missed you, more than anyone else. And I reached the conclusion that somewhere along the line, I went and fell for you."

"You what?" Rossi felt his heart stop and the blood rush to his ears.

Prentiss swallowed hard. "I went and fell for you. I was going to tell you after things settled, but then your ex-wife came back and were so excited to try again with her. Then she... and I thought maybe I had a chance. I didn't know how to tell you. I thought if I could get you to go on these dates, that perhaps, you'd start to see me differently."

"You got the whole team involved?" Rossi's mouth felt dry and longed to take a sip of his wine, but was afraid of breaking the spell over the table.

"Only JJ and Hotch. After I caught them making out in Hotch's office one night, they agreed to help me. The rest of the team really believes he's been a jackass." She smiled faintly. "He's been pretty convincing."

Rossi shook his head. "How did you know I would go for it? That I would make Hotch my resolution?"

"Because I know you." Prentiss forced herself to put the fork down. The plan had seemed like a good idea when she, JJ, and Hotch had come up with it, but now she was regretting all of it as her confidence wavered. "I know that you're an incredibly loyal person and you would do anything for your best friend. I'll understand if you want some time to think about this. I'll understand if the answer is no and you just want to go back to being friends. I kind of sprung all of this on you and I did lie to you and-"

"Emily!" Rossi said, forcefully. He pulled her lips to his, kissing her until she whimpered. He pulled back just enough to see her dark eyes. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile."

Prentiss smiled, widely, before crashing her lips on his. "This has been the best New Year's resolution yet."

THE END


End file.
